


Two Companions

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-17
Updated: 2000-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Stone Drakeforget it. I hate summaries of poetry.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Two Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Author's Website:  
> Category: Poetry  
> Characters: Legolas Gimli  
> Warnings: None  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: forget it. I hate summaries of poetry.  
> Disclaimer:  
> Feedback:  
> Story Notes: This thing went through five rewrites, and I'm still not happy with it. Also, this is kind of - well, if you take a look at my other poems, you'd probably notice that it's kinda mushy.I write gothic and dark, usually, so this kind of poetry is a bit of a try for me.

Elven friend, pray, sit at my fire, warm my side  
and keep away the shadows threatening to overcome  
the gentle spirit of this peaceful night.  
I came from afar, from mountains dark and cold  
to unknown lands to see the wonders of the light  
embrace me tightly, and pay me back thousandfold  
for hardships unnumbered, friends lost, brothers slain  
by Mordor; ah, to see Mordor fall I'll cry in  
dwarven tongues the bitter promises of pain.  
Come gentle friend, play music sweet and sing  
old tunes that, half-remembered, wipe out  
my oath and place in its stead  
the hope of dreams, the hope of rest  
\- awaken the stone sleeping in this old warrior's breast!  
I'll put my life in every shadow's path;  
ah, for a voice like yours I'll even open the  
barren gates blocking the entrance to my heart.  
Which death be sweeter? - to die of war, or to die of love?  
Sit here, friend, sing to the blinking stars  
and scare away the looming shadows hunting even here,  
in the Lady's holy grove;  
dreams they are, but we both know  
that even dreams can kill;  
come, gentle lover, from your fair lips  
I'll drink my fill  
of nectars speaking of days of gold and glory,  
tasting each nuance of the sweet cadence of victory.  
And listen, hear my silent ans'ring tune  
that softly echoes your words and vows uttered so tenderly;  
we are two souls uniting under the face of this patient  
star-filled sea.  
What found we here? No, say it not -  
it needs not to be spoken.  
Let silence descend now, on moon, star and shade,  
axe, quiver, bow and blade,  
and a love that shan't be broken.


End file.
